1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an end sealing device to be applied to a continuous packaging apparatus for wrapping products by a plastic film substantially in pillow forms. The end sealing device is utilized to seal by heat each cylindrical bag wrapping the product at two portions perpendicular to its axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional sealing device applied to such a packaging device, a heat sealing member of rotary or reciprocative type is provided across the feeding path of the cylindrical bags. However, since the heat sealing member is directly heated by an electric heater in such a device, the temperature on its sealing surface tends to vary in portion and in time and cannot be kept uniform depending on the quality and the form of the sealing member and the type and efficiency of the electrical system regarding the electric heater, leading to uneven sealing of the film and to various defects caused by inferior sealing of the film.